


If You Were Mine

by JaneDavitt



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike tells Xander what he could expect if Xander belonged to him. It's an interesting list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were Mine

“If you were mine, I’d keep you naked. Not for long; couple of days, three at most. I’d want to get to know you, see? Naked in bed’s one thing, but it’s not the same as watching you walk around, seeing your muscles move – yeah, you’ve got them. Hide them under the baggy tat you call clothes all you want, but you’re not bad. Want to see them. Want to watch you sit – and yeah, you’d be all self-conscious wouldn’t you? Legs crossed, sitting straight...wouldn’t let you do that. Make you sprawl out, the way you do when your body’s tired, and your head’s empty, and you lie in front of that crappy little telly and fill it up with junk. Like to see the shadows on you, like to make you stand in the light...

“Like to fuck you with my eyes. Oh, you know I could get you hard like that. Make you stand in front of me, look you over nice and slow, never touch you, not once, never get close...just look and stare and look some more, until you were breathing so fast even you could hear your heartbeat...You’d feel me looking even if your back was turned, like sunshine on your skin, heating it until you were burning up with wanting me to touch you, until all you could think about is how it’d feel if I did. Or I’d sit in my chair and just watch you wander around and you’d know, every second you’d know I was looking. Ever been hard for hours? I could do that to you. Get you so ready for it you’d come at a touch, come at a whisper, come for me...”

The bedclothes shifted but Xander didn’t turn to look at the chair. “Not yours.”

“Wasn’t what I asked, pet. Asked if you wanted to be, didn’t I?”

Silence. Spike began again. No rush.

“If you were mine, I’d –”

“Yes.”

“’Yes’? Is that ‘Yes, it’s what I asked’, or ‘Yes, you want to be’, or –”

The sheets were thrown back and Xander walked towards him, naked, eyes glittering, cock hard. “You talk too fucking much, Spike. Just too fucking much.”

“Going to untie me then?”

“No. First you make me come. No touching.”

“And if I can’t?”

Xander glanced down and swiped his hand across damp flesh, looking amused. “Oh, I think you’ll be able to. But this time you’ll get to watch.”


End file.
